Problem: Triangle $AHI$ is equilateral. We know $\overline{BC}$, $\overline{DE}$ and $\overline{FG}$ are all parallel to $\overline{HI}$ and $AB = BD = DF = FH$. What is the ratio of the area of trapezoid $FGIH$ to the area of triangle $AHI$? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
unitsize(0.2inch);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
real f(real y)
{
  return (5*sqrt(3)-y)/sqrt(3);
}
draw((-5,0)--(5,0)--(0,5*sqrt(3))--cycle);
draw((-f(5*sqrt(3)/4),5*sqrt(3)/4)--(f(5*sqrt(3)/4),5*sqrt(3)/4));
draw((-f(5*sqrt(3)/2),5*sqrt(3)/2)--(f(5*sqrt(3)/2),5*sqrt(3)/2));
draw((-f(15*sqrt(3)/4),15*sqrt(3)/4)--(f(15*sqrt(3)/4),15*sqrt(3)/4));
label("$A$",(0,5*sqrt(3)),N);
label("$B$",(-f(15*sqrt(3)/4),15*sqrt(3)/4),WNW);
label("$C$",(f(15*sqrt(3)/4),15*sqrt(3)/4),ENE);
label("$D$",(-f(5*sqrt(3)/2),5*sqrt(3)/2),WNW);
label("$E$",(f(5*sqrt(3)/2),5*sqrt(3)/2),ENE);
label("$F$",(-f(5*sqrt(3)/4),5*sqrt(3)/4),WNW);
label("$G$",(f(5*sqrt(3)/4),5*sqrt(3)/4),ENE);
label("$H$",(-5,0),W);
label("$I$",(5,0),E);[/asy]
Solution: Triangle $AFG$ is similar to triangle $AHI$, and  \[
\frac{AF}{AH}=\frac{3\cdot AB}{4\cdot AB}=\frac{3}{4}.
\] It follows that the ratio of the area of $\bigtriangleup AFG$ to the area of $\bigtriangleup AHI$ is $\left(\frac{3}{4}\right)^2=\frac{9}{16}$.  Since $\bigtriangleup AFG$ takes up $\frac{9}{16}$ of the area of $\bigtriangleup AHI$, trapezoid $FGIH$ takes up the other $\frac{7}{16}$ of the area.  More formally,  \begin{align*}
[AFG]+[FGIH]&=[AHI] \implies \\
\frac{[AFG]}{[AHI]}+\frac{[FGIH]}{[AHI]}&=1 \implies \\
\frac{[FGIH]}{[AHI]}&=1- \frac{[AFG]}{[AHI]} \\
&=1-\frac{9}{16} \\
&=\boxed{\frac{7}{16}}.
\end{align*}